worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Status
Status Effects Aroused : : Decreases S Defense and S Evade. : Barrier : : Increases S Defense and S Evade. : Berserk : : Increases Attack, Hit, , and . : Bleeding : :Reduces at start of turn, reduces . : Blown : : Increases Attack, Hit and . : Burning : : Reduces at start of turn, reduces regeneration (Ysabel's Infernal Bolt is also contagious) : Buzzed : : Increases attack and hit. : Charge : : Increases various stats. : Choking : : Causes targets to lose Hit and Evade. : Constrained :Prevents usage of skills and items. : Contagion : : Reduces at start of turn. Spreads to adjacent units. : Curse : : Stops regeneration. : Defensive Stance : : Blocks the two tiles in front of Ivan. : Drunk : : Increases Attack while decreasing Hit and Evade. : Enamored : : Causes affected enemy to approach Zofia. : Enraged : : Causes affected enemy to attack nearest character. : Fast : : Increases . : Fatigue : : Decreases and regeneration. (Tevoran's Demoralize decreases and regeneration) : Force :Increases S Attack and S Hit. : Force Field : :Decreases , does not wear off until the end of the battle. : Frail : :Decreases Defense and Evade. : Guard : : Increases Defense and Evade. : Hallucinating : :Reduces a variety of stats. : Haste : : Increases . : HP Regeneration : : Restores at the beginning of each turn. : Hyped : : Increases Hit and Evade. : Inspired : : Increases . : Insulted : : Causes all enemies to attack Tevoran or (if not in range) get as close to him as possible. : Jealous Rage : : Causes affected enemies to attack Zofia or (if not in range) get as close to her as possible. : Lagged : : Decreases . : Misdirection : : Character always back attacks (increased Hit and Attack). : Numb : : Increases Defense while decreasing . : Paralyzed : : Prevents attacks and movement. : Physical Damage Backfires : : Decreases and by 100% and reflects all physical damage back to attackers. : Poison : : Reduces at start of turn. : Poison Gas :Reduces at start of turn. : Pressure : : Increases . : Refocus :Increases Attack at the cost of Defense. : Sap : : Decreases Hit and Defense. : Shadow : : Enemies will avoid attacking the affected character. : Slow : : Decreases . : SP Regeneration : : Restores additional at the beginning of each turn. : Stasis : : Prevents movement. : Strength : : Increases Attack and Lift. : Stun : : Prevents attacks. : Targeting : : Increases Hit. (Ysabel's Vendetta skill also increases Attack) : Targetted : Enemies within range will attack the affected character. : Terror : : Increases and . : The Itch : : Reduces Defense, Hit, and Evade. Spreads to adjacent units. : Warp : : Character can move to any tile within range, regardless of height or physical barriers. : Weak : : Decreases Attack, Defense and Lift. : Abilities Backstab : : Bonus when attacking from back. : Counter : : Chance to counter-attack melee attacks. : Chop Arrows : : Chance to chop arrows mid-flight. : Chop Bullets : : Chance to chop bullets mid-flight. : Deflect Arrows : : Chance to deflect arrows. Deflect Bullets : : Chance to deflect bullets. Faceless : : Evasion is unaffected by side or back attacks. Foresight : : Always face melee attackers. : Jump Higher : Jump height is increased. : Immateriability : : Allows Aizu to walk through tiles occupied by enemies. Reflect physical : : Reflects all physical damage back to attackers. Reflect all damage : : Reflects all damage back to attackers. : Immunities : Immune: All : Immune: Aroused : Immune: Burning : Immune: Choking : Immune: Constrained : Immune: Contagion : Immune: Curse : Immune: Drunk : Immune: Enamored : Immune: Enraged : Immune: Fatigue : Immune: Hallucinating : Immune: Hyped : Immune: Insulted : Immune: Lagged : Immune: Poison : Immune: Poison Gas : Immune: Slow : Immune: Stasis : Immune: Stun : Immune: The Itch Points Health Points : : Upon reaching 0 HP, a character is removed from combat. Fully recovers between battles. : Action Points : : Spend to move, attack and execute other actions such as throwing. Refills each turn. : Movement Points : : Spend 1 per distance moved during combat. Refills each turn. : Special Points : : Spend on special attacks. Regenerates a certain amount every turn. : Skill Points : : Spend on character skills. : Zloteks : : Tiervan currency, used throughout the Valelands. Spend them in shops.